An axial-thrust powered vehicle, such as a missile, generally has a body with an aerodynamic shape. That means that the body typically is designed to allow air to flow past the body with as little effect as possible. The flight path of the vehicle can be controlled by changing the direction of the exhaust, usually by controlling the orientation of a nozzle, or by controlling the flow of air over adjustable aerodynamic surfaces extending from the body of the vehicle. A single articulated nozzle can control pitch and yaw, but cannot control roll, the spinning motion of the body about its longitudinal axis. As a result, to control roll the vehicle must include multiple nozzles or aerodynamic control surfaces. Aerodynamic control surfaces, such as wings or fins, extend from the body of the vehicle and are rotatable to interact with the air flowing around the body to effect the flight of the vehicle.